Penggelitik
by Fujisaki Fuun
Summary: berawal dari kesepakatan sederhana—yang tidak sederhana. Roger lagi-lagi mengikatku untuk kembali berurusan dengan Near. Dia seperti cupid kesialan. Benar-benar—sial / warn : bit Sho-ai, Mello's POV.


**Title : **Penggelitik

**Disclaimer** : Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obata

**Warning** : Supaa OOC (Maaf—Mello, Near, saya buat kalian lebay), AU, Mello's POV, Typo(s), First DN Fic, Near-Mello at 14 years old.

**Rate** : T+

**Genre** : Friendship/Romance

**Summary** : berawal dari kesepakatan sederhana. Roger lagi-lagi mengikatku untuk kembali berurusan dengan Near. Dia seperti cupid kesialan. Benar-benar—sial.

.

..

…

**OoO**

**Oneshot**

**Penggelitik**

**OoO**

**.**

**..**

…

Wammy house masih tetap menjadi tempat yang tenang, dan damai. Tapi entah kenapa, semenjak aku mendeklarasikan 'perang akbar' dengan Near—rival abadiku—mendadak Roger selalu membuatku berurusan dengan si mahluk halus itu, tidak peduli tugasnya berat atau sepele. Atau bahkan konyol seperti duduk berdampingan saat makan siang dengan Near. Yang jelas, dimana ada urusan, disitu ada Near.

Yah, benar. Roger memang kelewatan.

Dia tahu kalau aku membenci si pendek bertampang lemah itu. ia tahu kalau aku menganggapnya saingan. Dan ia tahu pula alasan aku membenci Near—karena Near selalu berada di atasku, melampaui kemampuanku. Si ranking satu. Tapi tetap saja, Roger ngotot, memberikan petuah-petuah konyolnya agar aku bisa be-be-berteman baik dengan Near meskipun kami saingan.

THE HELL.

Mana ada saingan yang berteman? Gengsiku tebal, emosiku sangat besar untuk Near. Walaupun kuakui Near tidaklah jahat, dan bahkan ia sangat sopan tapi—argh! Terkutuklah bocah sopan itu. meskipun aku tahu terkadang Near bermulut tajam, tapi ia tidak pernah menghinaku yang notabene-nya ranking dua. Dia juga tidak pernah menganggapku rendah—katanya—tapi aku selalu merasa kalau dari tatapannya yang terasa sunyi dan kosong itu, Near seolah menghinaku. Tidak peduli meski Near bilang ia tidak bermaksud begitu. Pokoknya aku tetap berpikir bahwa ia menganggapku rendah.

Terserah mau di sebut kepala batu atau apa, yang jelas Near adalah sosok yang tidak kuharapkan untuk menjadi temanku, meskipun di bumi ini hanya tersisa dia saja.

"Mello~"

Wajahku tersentak kaget saat seorang anak perempuan dikuncir dua menepuk bahuku keras dan sumringah menatapku. Si gadis-cerewet-yang-menjengkelkan. Linda.

"Apa?"

"Roger memanggilmu, ke ruangannya."

"Apa dia memanggil Near juga?" Aku penasaran. Biasanya, setiap kali ada panggilan dari Roger, aku selalu menemukan sosok Near yang terduduk di depan meja Roger sambil bermain puzzle atau gunpla, dan hal itu selalu mematahkan harapan bahwa aku spesial.

"E-Ee. Sepertinya tidak. Soalnya Roger hanya menyebut namamu saja. Memangnya kenapa? Kau ingin di panggil bersama-sama dengan Near?" mata gadis itu terlihat menggodaku. Cih, tidak mempan.

"Justru sebaliknya, Linda. Sudahlah." Kutinggalkan gadis itu yang terus-terusan menyorakiku dan mengatakan bahwa aku '_Tsundere_ bertampang garang'. Dengan cuek kubiarkan ia teriak-teriak sesukanya. Meskipun dalam hati aku sudah berencana akan mengerjainya setelah aku selesai berurusan dengan Roger.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Masuk, Mello."

Baru sekali kuketuk pintu ruangannya, Roger sudah menyahutiku dengan suara yang jelas. Dengan was-was, kubuka perlahan pintunya, berharap tidak ada sosok pucat seperti hantu yang duduk di karpet dengan puzzle-puzzlenya.

Dan—

"Aku punya permintaan, kepadamu."

YEAH, tidak ada Near disana. Dalam hati aku senang bukan main. Tanpa sadar lengkung bibirku terkembang begitu saja. Oh—bahkan Roger langsung menjelaskan pokok persoalannya dan itu berarti, tidak ada kemungkinan bahwa ia akan memanggil Near setelah aku datang ke ruangannya.

_Banzai!_

"Begini—"

"Ada apa, Roger? Kau memintaku untuk menyelesaikan sebuah teka-teki? Mengisi kelas yang kosong sebagai guru? Atau, atau—"

"Tenang Mello. Simpan energimu. Meskipun aku yakin tugas ini tidak akan sulit bagimu, tapi, aku hanya ingin tahu—apakah, saat ini, kau sedang sibuk? Seperti—mengerjakan PR, misalnya?"

Kepalaku menggeleng kuat. Senyumku semakin lebar. Mungkin ini tugas yang spesial sampai-sampai Roger menanyakan apakah aku sibuk atau tidak.

"Tidak—tidak samasekali. PR-PR ku sudah kuselesaikan semuanya dan saat ini aku sedang benar-benar nganggur. Kau bisa mengandalkanku. Ada apa?"

Oh tidak—aku tidak bisa menahan nada suaraku yang kegirangan.

"Begini, aku hanya ingin kau membawakan ini—" Roger menyodorkan sesuatu keatas mejanya. Sebuah kotak—obat dan … sepiring bubur. Wajahku melongo. Belum sempat otakku menerka-nerka, Roger kembali menuntaskan kalimatnya yang putus dijalan, "—Untuk Near, yang sedang sakit."

.

.

.

A-apa dia bilang!

"HA? NEAR?" imajinasiku langsung runtuh ketika nama Near disebut, "Membawakan obat-obatan itu ke kamar Near? Ah, malas! Kukira kau memintaku untuk mengerjakan tugas yang keren."

Wajahku langsung terlihat murka. Jelas saja. Lagi-lagi ia membuatku harus berurusan dengan Near, dan kali ini aku merasa dijadikan sebagai pembantunya. Yang benar saja!

"Tapi Mello, orang-orang dipanti sedang sibuk. Aku tidak bisa minta ke anak-anak lain karena aku tidak bisa menjamin Near akan aman bersama dengan mereka. Satu-satunya orang yang kuanggap cocok untuk Near cuma Mello saja."

"Percayalah Roger—" nada suaraku mulai terdengar sebal, "Near tidak akan aman denganku. Minta Linda saja. Dia pasti mau kalau disuruh mengerjakan urusan-urusan yang berhubungan dengan Near."

Roger diam di kursinya, menatapku dengan wajah yang menganga.

"Tapi Mello—Near sendiri yang bilang kalau … dia lebih aman berada di dekatmu, ketimbang anak-anak lain."

Near sialan!

"I-itu cuma bualannya supaya aku disuruh-suruh, Roger!"

"Mello, membantu teman yang sedang sakit itu perbuatan mulia."

"Tidak."

"Mello—"

"Kubilang tidak!"

"Kalau begitu, apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau mau merawat Near, sebentar?"

"Merawatnya juga? Kau pasti bercanda!"

Roger terhenyak, berpikir kemudian. Aku sudah berniat pergi meninggalkan ruang kerjanya serta merta. Tapi sayang, itu tidak sopan. Terpaksa aku menunggu sedikit lagi, hingga Roger membiarkanku pergi. Tapi—

"Bagaimana kalau di tugas berikutnya, aku akan memberi kalian berdua tugas individual yang bersifat kompleks. tujuannya untuk mengukur kemampuan maksimal kalian, dan aku akan memberikan hasil laporannya kepada L sebagai bahan pertimbangan tambahan bagi L untuk memilih salah satu diantara kalian sebagai penerusnya. Bagaimana?"

Aku terpikat.

Tugas individual yang bersifat kompleks rupanya menyedot perhatianku. Jarang-jarang atau bahkan bisa kukatakan bahwa sudah lama sekali Roger tidak membuatku berkompetisi dengan Near. ditambah lagi, laporan dari tugas kami berdua akan di analisis oleh orang yang paling kukagumi, L. benar-benar sesuatu yang kuinginkan.

"B—"

Tidak kuat dengan godaan yang Roger berikan, akhirnya aku setuju, mengikat diriku pada Near barang sebentar.

"Baiklah … kalau begitu."

Roger langsung sumringah, memberikan kotak obat dan bubur hangat Near kepadaku. Sungguh menyebalkan. Lagi-lagi, aku harus menahan diri untuk berkeliaran di sekitar Near. Tapi kali ini, aku melakukannya demi—L.

Dengan langkah yang berdebaman, aku meninggalkan ruang kerja Roger. Kuharap buburnya Near tidak tumpah di jalan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan—disinilah aku. Di depan sebuah pintu kamar cokelat nomor 24, tempat Near terbaring—mungkin masih dengan tangan yang menggenggam kepingan puzzle dan gunpla. Argh. Aku tidak mau tahu. Tanpa banyak bicara, kuketuk pintunya berkali-kali, hingga Near menyahut dari dalam.

Kugenggam knop pintu kamarnya dan ketika hendak kuputar, pintu itu terbuka dengan ringannya. Ajaib. Kulihat keadaan di dalam, rupanya Near juga dalam posisi yang hendak membukakan pintu untukku. Pantas saja, pintunya terdorong dengan ringan.

Aku menatapnya sebentar, dengan wajah sebal tentunya. Lalu masuk seenaknya tanpa memedulikan posisinya yang berada di belakangku. Kuletakkan kotak obat dan buburnya di meja. Near mengikutiku seperti anak itik. Setelah kuperhatikan lebih jeli, rupanya wajah Near yang biasanya berkulit pucat kini agak memerah dengan bintil-bintil keringat yang memenuhi pinggir dahi dan pipinya. Pakaiannya yang serba putih itu bahkan ikut terkena keringat, menyebabkan helaian kain menempel di kulit-kulitnya, membuat tubuh Near yang kurus tercetak dengan jelas.

Sial. aku mulai terdengar seperti maniaknya.

"Kau membawakan obat dan buburku?" ia duduk di sebelahku, dengan tenang. Jari-jarinya yang kecil meraih piring buburnya dan mulai menyuapi mulutnya, sementara jari-jari tangan kirinya memelintir rambut—seperti biasa, "Terimakasih, Mello."

Wajahku membeku, saat Near mengatakannya. Mendadak, sensasi yang aneh menjalar di dalam tubuhku. Entah apa itu.

"J-Jangan berlagak formal segala. Menjijikan tahu."

"Tapi … bukankah mengucapkan terimakasih adalah suatu hal yang wajar?"

"Argh! Lupakan saja!"

Emosiku tak terkontrol. Kali ini, emosi membuatku terlihat konyol. Sungguh menyebalkan. Entah sejak kapan aku selalu bersikap salting di depan Near. Dan aku tidak menyukai hal ini.

Ditambah dengan posisiku sekarang. Hal ini semakin memuakkan. Aku tahu, Roger memang tidak memberiku durasi waktu sampai kapan aku harus merawat Near—bahkan jika aku pergi meninggalkannya sekarang kurasa ia tidak akan komplain dan Roger tidak akan tahu tapi—entah karena suatu alasan, kakiku tidak mau beranjak dan pergi.

Mungkin aku harus menunggunya beberapa menit lagi, sampai Near kembali ke kasur dan tidur.

Yah, semoga tidak lama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku terus menunggu. Near ternyata lama sekali menyantap buburnya! Aku tidak tahu ia sengaja atau tidak. Bahkan sejak terakhir ia mengucapkan terimakasih, aku belum berbicara apa-apa lagi dengannya. beruntung, aku membawa cokelatku. Kumakan cokelat itu perlahan, hitung-hitung sebagai pengalih perhatian. Tanpa cokelat-cokelat itu, mungkin aku akan terlihat seperti orang bodoh, yang menunggu Near selesai dengan makanannya.

Suara sendok berdenting ketika Near meletakkannya diatas piring. Buburnya telah habis, dan ia menangkap basah wajahku yang tengah melamun dengan cokelat yang terselip diantara gigi-gigi. Wajah terbodohku, mungkin.

"Mello, apakah kau bawa air untuk kuminum?"

Kutepuk dahiku saat kutahu bahwa Roger tidak memberiku segelas air untuk di bawa kepada Near.

"Tidak. Roger tak memberikannya padaku." Kataku pendek.

Aku hampir-hampir merasa sesak napas, saat Near menatapku dalam posisi diamnya. Wajahnya masih seperti biasa, tapi napasnya terlihat tidak teratur—tidak seperti yang biasanya—mungkin demam yang membuatnya begitu … lucu.

Keras kepala, aku menatapnya balik, tanpa ada respon akan ini-itu. Near seperti ingin mengucapkannya sendiri dengan mulutnya tapi ia merasa segan denganku. Jadi ia hanya berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar untuk mengambil minumnya sendiri. Aku bersorak dalam hati. Baguslah, ia takut denganku—takut kupukuli, padahal aku tidak pernah melakukan kekerasan padanya—maksudku secara fisik, bukan verbal.

Lalu aku teringat akan sesuatu. Linda masih berada di ruang tamu. Mungkin spekulasiku terlalu berlebihan tapi aku tahu, untuk pergi ke dapur Near harus melewati ruang tamu. Jika Near berpapasan dengan Linda, dan Linda bertanya kepada si hantu berambut putih itu kenapa dia ada di sana dengan wajah yang tidak sehat dan seterusnya, dan kemudian Linda tahu bahwa seharusnya akulah yang merawat Near tapi malah membiarkannya merangkak keluar, dan kemudian Linda melaporkan perbuatanku kepada Roger, maka—

"Tunggu!"

Dengan gesit kutangkap lengan kurusnya yang lembut seperti bayi itu,

"Aku saja yang ambil. Kau tunggu di kamar."

"Tapi, Mello—"

"Aku tidak keberatan, jika itu yang ingin kau tanyakan. Sudahlah, jangan bawel. Kau tunggu saja disini."

"Oh, baiklah."

Aku berlari keluar kamar dengan wajah sesal. Padahal aku yang memintanya untuk tidak bawel, tapi sejak tadi, yang terus berbicara panjang lebar seperti orang bodoh adalah aku, dan bukannya Near.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Belum ada lima menit aku pergi mengambil air, kamar milik Near sudah bertumpahan dengan mainan. Wajahku menganga. Orang ini sudah mendekorasi kamarnya menjadi kerajaan mainan. Gunpla-gunpla sudah tergenggam di kedua tangannya, terlihat beradu antara gunpla satu dan gunpla dua. Disampingnya persis, berdiri sebuah menara kartu dan sebuah jalur kereta api berbentuk lingkaran beserta kereta api yang berjalan diatasnya.

Meriah. Dan… wow, orang ini benar-benar sesuatu.

"Selamat datang kembali." Ia menyambutku tanpa berpaling dari robot gundam di tangannya, sibuk membuat suara-suara seolah gundamnya hidup dan berkelahi seperti di film-film. Keringat sebesar kacang turun di dahiku.

"Near, apa kau benar-benar terkena demam?"

Tangannya berhenti bermain. Ia menoleh padaku, masih dengan sorot mata yang polos. Benar-benar tidak kelihatan bahwa kami seumuran, dia kekanakkan sekali. Sungguh—oh, Tuhan.

"Ya—"

"Kalau begitu seharusnya kau berbaring di ranjangmu! Dan bukannya bermain dengan robot-robotan itu!"

Kakiku menghentak-hentak, menghampiri singgasananya. Serta merta, menara kartu yang dibuatnya roboh, membuat Near berpaling sejenak dan terlihat sedikit—sedikit sekali—kesal karenanya. Tapi aku tak peduli.

"Ini! ini airmu!" kusodorkan segelas air padanya, "Dan obatmu! Cepat diminum! Jangan sampai aku meneriakimu!"

"Sebenarnya, kau sudah berteriak kepadaku, Mello."

"ARGHH!"

Orang ini benar-benar membuatku frustasi. Wajahku memerah, emosi. Urat-urat menegang di kepalaku. Dengan ekspresi yang mengintimidasi, aku memerintah Near secara gestur untuk segera mengambil air minumnya.

Dan—Ia paham.

Jemari itu meraih gelas minumannya yang ada di genggamanku. Kemudian menelan obatnya bulat-bulat, dan meneguk airnya dengan tergesa. Belum sampai air itu habis ditelannya, tiba-tiba saja gelas plastik itu meluncur bebas dari tangannya dan jatuh—

membasahi pakaiannya.

"GYAAAAA! Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

Secara refleks aku memarahinya.

"Maaf, Mello," wajahnya tetap datar, "Tanganku … gemetar." Sambungnya, pendek.

Kuperhatikan sosoknya sejenak. Cara Near bernapas saat ini, terlihat semakin tidak beres. Brutal, dan—seperti orang sesak. Ia juga terlihat berusaha mengatur pernapasannya agar tidak terlalu kacau tapi—

Ck.

Percuma saja. ia tak bisa mengelabuiku. Sakitnya bertambah parah.

"Dasar!"

kuambil gelas yang tadi ditumpahkannya itu dan kuletakkan diatas meja. Kemudian kubantu ia berdiri dari duduknya dan membuatnya berjalan kearah ranjang. Awalnya ia tertegun melihat tindakanku, namun akhirnya ia patuh dan membiarkanku berlaku semaunya. Diluar dugaan, tubuhnya ringan seperti kapas. Sama seperti kepalanya yang dimataku terlihat bagaikan gumpalan kapas.

"Duduk disini. Dan lepas pakaianmu."

Ia mengangguk. Patuh dengan begitu mudahnya. Ia lepas kancing bajunya satu persatu, sementara aku beranjak menuju lemari pakaiannya untuk mencari baju baru. Wajahku terlonjak, saat menemui kenyataan bahwa lemari miliknya berisi pakaian yang berwarna putih semua.

Dasar, si titisan roh halus itu.

Aku memang membayangkan Near sebagai sosok hantu. Yang berkulit putih pucat, dengan pakaian berwarna putih dan rambut putih. Juga wajah yang tanpa ekspresi, dan mirip sekali anak kecil.

"Ini, pakaianmu—" kalimatku terputus saat kulihat sosok Near yang masih berjibaku dengan kancing-kancing pakaiannya yang belum terlepas semua, "Kenapa lama sekali!"

"Sudah kubilang, tanganku gemetar, Mello."

Sebuah ekspresi mulai timbul di wajahnya. ekspresi yang kesulitan, dan sedang berusaha. Aku ingin sekali menikmati sosok Near yang kepayahan begitu tapi sebagian dari nuraniku berkata bahwa aku harus membantunya cepat-cepat kalau tidak mau ia sakit semakin parah.

"Apa boleh buat."

Aku berlutut di depannya yang sedang terduduk di sisi ranjang. Kedua tanganku meraih kancing-kancingnya dan membantu melepaskannya. Untuk beberapa saat, detik-detik meraih pakaian Near seperti itu adalah detik-detik yang paling canggung yang pernah kurasakan. Apalagi jika seseorang masuk dan melihat posisiku yang sedang begini, mereka pasti akan salah paham.

"Ng—" aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dari cara bernapas Near, "Kau menahan napasmu ya, tadi?"

wajahku mendongak kearahnya, penasaran. Hebat. Tiga senti di depan hidungnya dan aku bisa bertahan untuk tidak menjerit!

"…"

"Oi?"

"—ya. kau menangkapku."

Alisku bertautan.

"Kenapa ditahan?"

Lagi, napas itu berhembus dengan aneh. kancing pakaian Near telah kulepas semua. Terpampang di depan mataku, tubuh mulus dan putih seperti bayi yang baru lahir. Ludahku tertelan, canggung. Libidoku seperti berbicara, kepadaku. Aneh. entah karena suatu sebab—aku merasa bahwa tubuh Near—menarik perhatianku.

"Mello."

Barangkali karena aku menatapnya terlalu lama, Near akhirnya memanggil namaku. Dalam hati aku memaki, sementara tanganku beralih pada pakaian baru Near dan melemparnya tak acuh kearah Near.

"Cepat, pakai."

Tubuhku berbalik, memunggunginya. Bisa kurasakan wajahnya yang termenung, heran dengan sikapku barusan. Namun Near tak membuat dirinya repot-repot untuk bertanya. Jadi kali ini, aku beruntung dengan sikap kurang pedulinya Near.

Mendecak sekali, kemudian aku pergi meninggalkan kamar Near. Sebelumnya telah kupastikan bahwa ia sudah menghabiskan buburnya, menelan obatnya dan minum. Lengkap. Ia juga sudah mengganti bajunya, dan aku rasa—

_CTAK!_

"AH!"

Gelap!

Mendadak Wammy House terkena pemadaman bergilir. Dan sejak kapan di Inggris ada pemadaman bergilir?

"Near?"

Spontan, aku memanggil namanya. Kamar Near jadi terlihat gelap. Karena tidak ada ventilasi dan jendelanya tertutupi oleh tirai berwarna biru gelap. Tanpa lampu, kamar ini terlihat sangat mengerikan, apalagi dengan tumpukan mainan yang berceceran di lantai.

"Ini mati lampu ya—AWW!" aku berkeliaran disana seperti orang bodoh, dan semakin bodoh lagi saat kakiku menginjak gunpla-nya dan meringis kesakitan, "Mainan sialan!"

Kuelus telapak kakiku dengan penuh perhatian. Samar-samar, kudengar suara langkah kaki mendekat.

"Near—"

Terdengar suara jatuh kemudian. Ya—jatuh. Seperti sebuah gumpalan seprai yang jatuh, menghantam tubuhku yang sedang berdiri dengan satu kaki. Keseimbanganku goyah, tubuhku terhantam ke lantai—keras. Begitu keras, dan sebuah gunpla yang tadi kuinjak sekarang tertiban oleh tubuhku.

"AWW! Sakit! Sialan—"

Jeritanku terhenti, oleh sesuatu yang menyentuh dahiku. Keras, dan panas. Aku masih belum bisa menerka-nerka apa itu. gunpla yang kutiban telah kusingkirkan, tapi tubuhku masih terbaring nyaman diatas lantai.

Aku heran, tiba-tiba saja—tidak hanya dahi—bibirku juga ikut merasakan sesuatu. Panas—dingin. Aku berani sumpah, di dalam kamar yang gelap itu, aku melotot sekuat-kuatnya, karena aku tahu benda apa yang tengah menyentuhku saat itu.

Lampu kembali menyala.

Perasaanku semakin gusar saat imajinasiku berubah menjadi kenyataan.

Ternyata benar! Near yang menabrakku, dan membuatku jatuh! Lalu m-menciumku!

"GAAAHHH!"

Aku mendorong tubuhnya—yang terbaring diatasku—dengan sekuat tenaga. Yah mungkin, responku berlebihan. Tapi, setelah cukup sadar, kuperhatikan Near yang tergeletak dilantai seperti seonggok daging. matanya terpejam. Apakah dia pingsan?

"Oi! Near!" kuguncang tubuhnya beberapa kali, "Near!" napasnya masih ada. Dia belum mati—tentu saja, idiot sekali aku ini. kutengok sekelilingku. Lalu kearah pintu. tidak ada tanda-tanda Roger akan masuk atau Linda yang akan bertamu. Dengan susah payah, kuangkat tubuhnya perlahan—perlahan sekali—dan dengan kaki yang terseok-seok, aku berjalan menuju ke sisi ranjang.

_BUKK._

Kuletakkan tubuh mahluk halus itu diatas ranjang. Kemudian berlari pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja. Aku terlalu malu untuk berpikir di dalam kamar itu. aku bahkan tidak ingin berpikir apa-apa, sejujurnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan paginya, Roger kembali memanggilku untuk menemuinya di ruang tamu. Ludakku terteguk. Pikiranku mulai terbang. Entah kenapa, Near yang pertama kali masuk ke dalam benakku. Tiba-tiba aku merasa khawatir, kalau-kalau sebenarnya Near sadar dengan kejadian itu dan ia melakukannya tanpa sengaja. Padahal, ini kesalahannya, tapi entah kenapa aku yang merasa gelisah.

"Sial!" kuketuk pintu ruangan Roger dengan keringat dingin.

Dan ia mempersilahkanku masuk. Tanpa basa-basi, aku bertanya,

"Ada apa lagi?"

Ia—seperti biasa, tersenyum, sumringah.

"Apa kemarin kau merawat Near dengan baik?"

_Plop._

Ada sesuatu yang menggelitik bagian dalam tubuhku.

"T-Tentu saja. aku sudah merawatnya, sesuai dengan perintahmu."

"Bagus, bagus." Roger mengelus-elus dagunya, seperti puas.

Belum sempat ia berkata-kata lagi, tiba-tiba saja pintu ruangannya diketuk oleh seseorang dari luar. Dan—aku berani jamin bahwa saat itu, ada sesuatu yang seperti menendang-nendang jantungku sehingga aku tak berani menatap wajah orang yang baru masuk dari ambang pintu.

"Selamat siang, Roger."

Bisa kudengar suara datarnya—suara normalnya. Aneh. apa mungkin, cuma aku yang dibuat cemas semalaman karena kejadian tak terprediksi dari Near? Kulirik diam-diam sosok Near yang mulai duduk di karpet sambil meletakkan puzzle kegemarannya. Ia benar-benar terlihat—normal. Aneh. Mataku terpejam sejenak, kemudian menarik napas panjang. Haap. Bagus, gugupku hilang sejenak.

"Ada apa ini? kenapa Near juga dipanggil?"

"Oh—ini. ini soal tugas individual kalian, atas permintaanmu, Mello, sekarang aku akan memberikan tugas spesial untuk kalian berdua. Seperti janjiku juga, tugas ini akan di analisis oleh L, jadi kerjakanlah dengan sebaik mungkin."

Aku mengangguk, paham. Sepuluh menit Roger menjelaskan tugasnya. Dan sepuluh menit kemudian, aku sudah berdiri diluar ruang kerjanya. Pintu berdebam setelah Near keluar—sebagai orang terakhir. demi Neptun, ia menatapku—bukan sekedar bualan atau perasaan. Ia benar-benar menatapku, dengan mata yang mengamati.

"Mello—" sekarang, suaranya yang memanggil namaku terasa sangat menggelitik, "Aku sudah sembuh."

.

.

.

Oh? Apa?

Dalam hati aku bertanya-tanya, 'ada apa dengan anak ini!' ingin sekali aku berkomentar pedas seperti yang sering aku lakukan. Tapi, tidak bisa! Lidahku kelu, mendadak.

"N-ng. yasudah."

Jadi, hanya itulah responku padanya. Near mengangguk. Ada apa ini? kenapa situasi saat ini terasa seperti pembicaraan dua orang jenius-dungu?

"K-kalau begitu aku pergi!"

Aku sudah berbalik memunggunginya, bahkan sudah lima langkah aku menjauhi sosoknya yang mematung di depan pintu ruangan Roger. Tapi ia—lagi-lagi memanggilku,

"Mello…"

"Apa lagi?"

"Apakah—aku berbuat salah, padamu?"

Alisku mengernyit. Dengan wajah heran aku berbalik, dan bertanya padanya,

"Kenapa—kau berpikir begitu?"

"Kemarin—aku tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa. Jadi, mungkin saja … kemarin, aku berbuat salah— padamu."

Cih. Dia bilang dia tidak ingat apa-apa. Pantas saja.

"Tidak ada masalah kok. ck!"

Sekarang, ia semakin membuatku kesal karena ia telah menanyakan sesuatu yang telah membuat tidurku gusar sementara ia sendiri melupakannya. Dasar sial. Benar-benar—sial.

"Aku rasa kau bohong, Mello."

"Percayalah, kesalahanmu tidak begitu penting—ah."

Secara tidak sadar aku telah mengklaim bahwa kemarin Near telah membuatku kesal. Disana ia berdiri, dengan wajah yang fokus dan menatapku lekat-lekat. Ia menagihku—dengan sorot matanya itu—untuk berbicara dengan jujur. Apakah aku harus jujur? Atau bersikeras membohonginya? Atau—

"Kau serius lupa? Kemarin petang kan, kau menciumku, saat mati lampu."

Aku mengatakannya. Benar-benar mengatakannya. Sekarang gantian, kuperhatikan sosok Near yang membeku ditempat. Wajahnya masih datar, tapi matanya terlihat lebih bulat daripada yang biasa.

"Apa—benar begitu?"

"…"

jeda sejenak yang sangat menakutkan bagiku.

"Maafkan aku. Itu—tidak sengaja."

Ya, tidak sengaja. Tidak sengaja yang terasa seperti sengaja.

Wajahku tertunduk. Senyum terkulum, kemudian. Disusul dengan tawa yang mencemooh.

"Aku bercanda," aku tidak menatap wajahnya lagi, hanya berpaling pergi, "Kau terlalu gampang di isengi. Membosankan." Kemudian meninggalkannya.

Bagus Mello. Kau memang aktor yang cakap.

"…"

Dari luar, mungkin aku terlihat menang. Menang karena telah membuatnya malu, kesal—bahkan jika kukatakan begitu, aku sendiripun tidak yakin apakah Near benar-benar merasakannya. Yang jelas, dari luar, aku seperti sosok yang memegang kendali. Tapi dari dalam—aku tidak yakin.

Mungkin untuk urusan di dalam, Near-lah sosok yang memenangkannya.

.

..

…

**End**

**A/N : **tahukah kalian? Saya penggemar baru Death Note *kibar bendera DN*. Baru aja namatin nonton animenya. Huhu. Telat sangat ya. Tapi eh, yang membuat saya tergerak buat nonton Death Note itu justru karena sosok MelloNear dari game yang pernah saya mainin. Ada yang tahu game **Visual Novel doujinshi Poisoned**? Ya, saya main itu sebelum saya kenal Death Note. Dan setelah saya namatin game-nya, saya mulai penasaran dengan DN itu sendiri. Dan taraah—jadilah saya fans fanatik DN :3

Saya mungkin fanatik, tapi saya engga terlalu bisa bikin fic MelloNear yang IC. Susaaah. Yaampun asdfghjkl mereka itu something buat saya XD ditambah plot DN itu sendiri yang super dan bikin sepikles. jadilah… saya agak-agak takut fic saya malah jadinya mengotori DN yang kece abess :v

Oh ya, buat fans **MelloNear**, saya saranin, main **VN doujinshi Poisoned** deh. Dijamin bikin melting (*Q*)b

Yah sekian. Fic ini dibuat untuk memuaskan libido saja :v


End file.
